Silly love song
by Tonksinette
Summary: Cela fait plusieurs mois que Blaine est étrangement distant avec Kurt. Et Kurt voit avec désespoir sa relation avec son compagnon se détériorer lentement. Que cache Blaine ?
1. La distance

**Note de l'auteur :**Voilà longtemps que je n'avais rien publié. J'ai une grosse fiction Kurt / Blaine sur le feu mais je manque cruellement de temps pour l'écrire, et surtout, je ne trouve pas la première phrase (phrase qui engendre toute la fiction chez moi). Je vous offre donc une de mes (nombreuses) petites fictions en deux chapitres en attendant. Une prochaine suivra bientôt.

Pour ce qui est du second chapitre de cette fiction, je ne sais pas tout à fait quand je serai à même de le mettre en ligne parce qu'il n'est pas encore rédigé. Mais j'ai des examens bientôt alors je devrais bien avancer durant les longues épreuves que je termine toujours avant l'heure, parce que je ne suis guère brillante dans certaines matières. Mais je vais cesser de raconter des choses inutiles. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, même si c'est pour m'expliquer pourquoi vous trouvez ma fiction mauvaise !

* * *

**Silly love song :**

Kurt Hummel poussa la porte de sa maison le plus doucement possible, afin de ne pas briser le silence nocturne qui régnait dans la demeure. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Blaine, qui devait dormir depuis quelques heures déjà. Il y avait quelques mois, son compagnon veillait jusque tard pour attendre Kurt lorsque celui-ci était retenu sur son lieu de travail. Et, quand Kurt franchissait enfin la porte, Blaine l'écoutait patiemment raconter sa journée. Puis tous deux se glissaient ensemble dans les draps de leur lit. Mais depuis plusieurs semaines, quand il revenait chez lui, dans la petite maison que Blaine et lui avaient achetée, Kurt n'était plus accueillit par le sourire bienveillant de son compagnon. Et cela lui manquait cruellement.

L'ancien membre des New Direction appuya sur l'interrupteur, près de la poignée de porte, et la lumière du plafonnier se diffusa lentement dans la pièce. Kurt soupira, enleva son pardessus crème, et l'accrocha aux portemanteaux en forme de branches d'arbres fixés dans le mur. Il avait toujours eu une sainte horreur de ces choses mais il savait à quel point Blaine y tenait, alors il les supportait sans rien dire. Il enleva ensuite ses précieuses chaussures griffées Dior, non sans avoir vérifié auparavant qu'elles n'avaient subies aucun dommage dans la journée. Certes, Kurt avait peu de chance de les érafler dans l'épaisse moquette des locaux de Vogue mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier qu'elles étaient comme neuves quand il rentrait chez lui.

La journée de Kurt avait été particulièrement éprouvante. Il avait eu une demi-heure de retard au bureau, le matin même, parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ses clefs de voiture, qu'il posait pourtant toujours au même endroit. Après avoir retourné toute la maison, il avait fini par les découvrir dans la poche du manteau de Blaine. Cela était étonnant, car son compagnon ne conduisait presque jamais mais Kurt n'avait pas eu le temps de s'étendre sur ce détail. Il avait sauté dans sa voiture et avait roulé, probablement plus vite qu'à la vitesse autorisée, vers le quartier général de Vogue. Et, à peine, avait-il poussé la porte que son supérieur l'avait emmené dans son bureau pour lui reprocher son manque de créativité depuis plusieurs semaines. Il avait exigé de lui qu'il termine ses modèles pour le surlendemain, sous peine d'être renvoyé.

Si Kurt, dont l'esprit foisonnait pourtant toujours d'idées, n'avait pas rendu ses modèles à la date convenue, c'est que ses pensées étaient entièrement occupées par Blaine. Avec beaucoup de peine, il avait vu son compagnon s'éloigner de lui au cours des semaines précédentes. Blaine ne parlait presque plus avec Kurt et celui-ci avait la désagréable impression que son ami cherchait à éviter le plus possible sa présence. Bien souvent, lorsque Kurt se réveillait le matin, dans leur grand lit, Blaine était déjà parti et lorsqu'il allait se coucher, Kurt trouvait Blaine qui faisait semblant de dormir profondément. Il le savait car, normalement, Blaine avait un sommeil si léger que le bruit de la poignée qu'on tourne suffisait à le réveiller. Ce qui n'était pas le cas depuis plusieurs mois.

Lorsque Kurt avait demandé à son compagnon si quelque chose n'allait pas, celui-ci avait répondu un simple : « Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas », qui sonnait faux. Mais Kurt n'avait pas insisté, il connaissait Blaine depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que si son compagnon ne voulait pas parler, il ne parlerait pas. Il se contentait de regarder Blaine dériver loin de lui et ça lui causait une peine immense de sentir que son compagnon lui échappait. Parfois, il tentait d'organiser un dîner, comme avant, pour qu'ils se parlent mais Blaine prétendait qu'il y avait un programme qu'il ne voulait pas rater à la télévision. Il en était de même quand Kurt se rapprochait de Blaine, sous leur drap, les rares fois où Blaine ne feignait pas de dormir quand Kurt rentrait dans la chambre. L'ancien Warbler marmonnait qu'il était trop fatigué et repoussait Kurt avec brutalité.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Cela faisait environ six ans qu'ils avaient échangés leur premier baiser et depuis, ils avaient toujours formés un couple uni. Plus uni que ceux de leurs amis qui avaient fini, pour beaucoup, par voler en éclats l'été qui avait suivit la remise des diplômes. Aujourd'hui, seul Santana et Brittany ainsi que Tina et Mike étaient encore ensembles. Blaine et Kurt avaient traversé main dans la main les obstacles dressés devant eux par la vie et chacun donnait à l'autre la force d'avancer quand cela devenait trop difficile. Ils étaient plein d'attention l'un envers l'autre, et même si certains trouvaient cela terriblement idiot, c'était la façon quotidienne qu'avaient Kurt et Blaine de se dire « je t'aime ».

Kurt fixa le canapé avec tristesse. Il ferma les yeux et espéra, un instant, que lorsqu'il les ouvrirait de nouveau, Blaine se tiendrait devant lui. Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait envie que son compagnon le prenne par la main et l'emmène à la cuisine, où deux assiettes remplies d'un met délicieux les attendraient. Il avait envie de parler avec lui jusque tard dans la nuit et de se blottir contre lui avant de s'endormir. Comme avant que quelque chose dont Kurt ignorait la nature ne vienne se mettre entre les deux hommes. Mais lorsque Kurt ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit que l'espace vide du salon à la décoration épurée. Alors les larmes vinrent aux yeux du jeune homme et il serra les mâchoires pour qu'elles ne viennent pas mouiller ses joues.

C'est alors que son regard tomba sur la photo qui était accrochée dans le hall d'entrée, le premier objet qui avait trouvé sa place dans la maison le jour de leur installation. C'était un plan américain qui montrait Blaine tenant Kurt par la taille. C'était à l'époque où Blaine et lui étaient encore à la Dalton Academie car ils portaient le blazer noir et rouge. Son compagnon riait et regardait l'objectif. Kurt, quant à lui, souriait, la tête posée contre celle de Blaine. Cette photo était la photo favorite de Kurt car elle avait été prise au début de leur relation, quand la vie ne les avait pas encore abîmés. Et il aimait le bonheur qui émanait de Blaine sur le cliché. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu le sourire de son compagnon…

Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine lorsqu'il entendit son portable sonner dans la poche de son pantalon. Avec précipitation, il le sortit et, d'un doigt, accepta l'appel entrant sans même regarder de qui il s'agissait. Il ne voulait pas que la sonnerie sorte Blaine de son sommeil, bien que celui-ci ne pu pas l'entendre de la pièce où il se trouvait.

- Kurt Hummel, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda le jeune homme dans un réflexe professionnel.

- Kurt, c'est Rachel, murmura une voix féminine.

- Rachel, est-ce que tout va bien ? répondit Kurt, surpris. Comment ce fait-il que tu m'appelles si tard ?

- Figure toi que je devais chanter ce soir, dans un théâtre de Broadway, reprit Rachel qui continuait de chuchoter sans que Kurt ne comprenne pourquoi. Mais, depuis que je me suis réveillée ce matin, je ne peux plus que chuchoter. J'ai dû attraper froid à cause de ce fichu temps humide.

Cela expliquait vraisemblablement pourquoi elle ne parlait pas plus fort.

- J'ai cru que je pourrais assurer mon numéro ce soir mais, comme tu peux l'entendre, j'en suis incapable. Je n'ai pas le temps de trouver un remplaçant et la salle est comble, je ne peux pas annuler. Alors Kurt, je t'en supplie, monte dans ta voiture et prend ma place. Je sais que tu n'es pas loin de New York et que tu seras vite à Broadway.

- Mais Rachel, bredouilla Kurt qui était prit au dépourvu, je ne connais pas les paroles.

- Tu connais la chanson que je devais interpréter. C'est _« Over the rainbow »_ de Judy Garland. Nous l'avons chanté ensemble quand je suis venue te rendre visite, il y a une semaine.

- Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas donné de représentation, Rachel. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis encore capable.

- Bien sur que oui, Kurt ! murmura Rachel avec plus d'empressement. Tu as toujours été un fabuleux performeur. S'il te plait Kurt, j'ai besoin de toi…

- Mais il est plus de minuit et Blaine… commença Kurt en levant les yeux vers les marches qui menaient à l'étage.

- Kurt !

Cette fois-ci, Kurt pouvait percevoir la colère dans la voix de Rachel. L'idée de laisser Blaine seul une bonne partie de la nuit n'enchantait pas Kurt même si son compagnon était terriblement froid avec lui. Le jeune homme avait toujours peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à Blaine en son absence. La maison pouvait prendre feu et Blaine se retrouver prisonnier à l'étage ou alors un cambrioleur pouvait entrer et prendre son ami en otage et… Kurt secoua la tête : c'était idiot. Et de toute façon, Blaine serait certainement plus heureux si Kurt était ailleurs qu'avec lui. Il y avait d'ailleurs fort à parier qu'il ne se rendrait même pas compte que son compagnon n'était pas rentré.

- C'est d'accord, souffla-t-il.

- Merci Kurt. Merci beaucoup. Que porte-tu en ce moment ?

- Mon costume Jean Paul Gauthier, répondit Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parfait. Ne te change pas, nous n'avons pas le temps. Je te donne l'adresse du théâtre, tu as de quoi noter ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kurt rangeait dans sa poche de pantalon le morceau de papier sur lequel il avait noté, de sa fine écriture, l'adresse de l'endroit où il devait se rendre. Son rythme cardiaque s'était soudain accéléré. Il avait peur de décevoir le public de Rachel ou de découvrir qu'il ne se souvenait plus des paroles. Mais, malgré l'angoisse, il avait vraiment hâte de se trouver à nouveau sur scène. Cela faisait si longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé ! A la suite de son échec pour entrer à la NYADA, et contre les conseils de Blaine, il avait renoncé à la musique et s'était inscrit dans une école de stylisme, son troisième amour après son compagnon et le chant. Et, bien qu'il aimait le métier qu'il exerçait, la scène lui manquait particulièrement.

Le jeune homme repris son pardessus et entreprit de l'enfiler. Pour ne pas être traversé par la fraîcheur de la nuit, il attrapa une des écharpes légères de Blaine qui pendait des portes manteaux. Lorsqu'il l'enroula autour de son cou, le tissu laissa échapper une effluve du parfum de son compagnon : une odeur suave et boisée. Kurt reconnu le parfum qu'il avait offert à Blaine lors du dernier Noël, avant que l'atmosphère entre eux ne se dégrade. L'ancien New Direction porta alors l'écharpe devant son nez et inspira profondément, les larmes lui montant à nouveau aux yeux tandis qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas laisser la tempête emmener Blaine loin de lui, dans un endroit d'où il ne pourrait plus revenir. Mais il ne pouvait lutter contre cette chose inconnue qui grignotait lentement leur relation.

Kurt inspira profondément et, à contrecoeur, laisse le tissu retomber sur sa gorge. Son regard se porta à nouveau vers l'étage, où il savait que Blaine se trouvait. Il avait parfois envie de partir loin et de ne jamais revenir. Parce que si Blaine ne voulait plus de lui, il ne servait à rien qu'il reste à ses côtés. Il avait toujours voulu ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son compagnon et si, aujourd'hui, ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui était que Kurt parte alors il le ferait. Mais il voulait être certain que c'était ce que Blaine voulait. Et, tant que ce ne serait pas le cas, il continuerait de rester près de son compagnon en espérant découvrir cette chose qui semblait l'ébranler chaque jour un peu plus. Parce qu'il aimait Blaine, malgré tout, avec autant d'intensité que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, et même plus.

La main de Kurt se posa sur l'interrupteur et l'obscurité envahit la pièce. Kurt prit son sac, tâtonna à l'intérieur pour trouver ses clefs de voiture et ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec du papier. Surpris, Kurt attrapa la feuille et la porta devant ses yeux, oubliant qu'il ne pouvait presque rien voir dans l'obscurité du hall d'entrée. Après quelques secondes, Kurt porta sa main à la poignée de porte et la tira vers lui, ce qui eut pour effet d'ouvrir la porte de bois et de laisser la lumière de la lune baigner l'espace. Alors, avec précaution, le jeune homme déplia le morceau de papier et ne put étouffer une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture raide de Blaine.

« _Kurt,_

_Je ne dormirais pas à la maison ce soir, je ne prends pas mon téléphone (pas le temps de le recharger). Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi._

_Bonne journée._ »

La colère envahie Kurt. Il fit une boulle de la feuille de papier et la jeta à travers le hall d'entrée, si fort qu'elle atterrit sur le canapé, à quelques mètres. Pourquoi Blaine ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit chez eux ? Pourquoi lui écrivait-il un vulgaire message, comme s'ils avaient encore dix sept ans, s'étaient disputés la veille et ne s'adressaient plus la parole ? Blaine n'avait pas écrit où il allait, ni même quand il comptait revenir. Et il osait dire à Kurt de ne pas s'inquiéter ! S'il ne voulait plus lui parler, c'était son droit, certes, mais il n'avait pas celui de laisser Kurt, seul, sans explications. Le jeune homme réprima son envie de frapper dans quelque chose et sortit, en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il devait aller à Broadway, avant tout, pour aider Rachel. Et, quand Blaine rentrerait, il le forcerait à parler. Peut importe ce que son compagnon dirait, il voulait savoir pourquoi il se comportait si désagréablement depuis plusieurs mois.


	2. La course

**Note de l'auteur** : En écrivant ce deuxième chapitre, j'ai réalisé qu'il faudrait que j'en rédige un troisième parce que, dans le cas contraire, ce chapitre serait beaucoup trop long. Donc, je reviendrais avec un autre chapitre bientôt. Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review.

La chanson utilisée s'intitule _For You_, de la femme qui pour moi à la plus voix la plus pure : Tracy Chapman.

* * *

Le cœur de Kurt Hummel battait toujours très vite lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du théâtre. Mais il ne savait plus si cela était dû à l'appréhension qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de monter à nouveau sur scène ou à l'attitude de Blaine, qui était parti de chez eux sans même le lui dire. Le jeune homme espérait pouvoir oublier son compagnon lorsqu'il monterait sur scène, dans quelques minutes. Il ne voulait pas que sa colère lui gâche le moment qu'il attendait depuis tellement longtemps : celui où il chanterait à nouveau devant un public qui ne serait pas composé seulement d'amis ou de membres de sa famille. Et puis, il ne pouvait se permettre une mauvaise prestation parce que Rachel le tuerait.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Kurt à l'idée qu'il allait chanter dans un des plus grands théâtres de Broadway. S'il avait de la chance, un metteur en scène mondialement reconnu se trouverait dans la salle et le remarquerait. Et, à la fin du spectacle, peut être lui proposerait-il un rôle dans la grande comédie musicale à succès qu'il s'apprêtait à monter. Le jeune homme ferait semblant de réfléchir et d'hésiter pendant quelques secondes avant d'accepter. Kurt pourrait alors à nouveau sentir, chaque soir, ses pieds fouler le parquet du plateau et ressentir l'adrénaline monter en lui alors que le lourd rideau rouge se lèverait. Et il pourrait vivre de sa première passion et dire à son père qu'il avait enfin réalisé son rêve d'enfant.

C'était de ce genre de vie, la vie de chanteur reconnu, dont Kurt avait toujours eu envie avant qu'il ne reçoive la réponse négative de la NYADA. Et le simple mot « refusé » sur la lettre de l'université avait suffit à faire voler ses rêves en éclats. Il avait retenu ses larmes toute la journée et s'était forcé à sourire, pour ne pas altérer la joie de Rachel. En rentrant chez lui, il avait assuré avec entrain à Burt que ce n'était pas si grave, qu'il irait en école de stylisme avec plaisir. C'était seulement lorsque Blaine l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre, plus tard, et l'avait pris dans ses bras avec une tendresse infinie, qu'il avait laissé les larmes ruisseler sur ses pâles joues. Blaine n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté de serrer Kurt contre lui. C'était plus fort que les mots.

Kurt rajusta le col de son pardessus et poussa la porte du théâtre, se retrouvant dans la vaste pièce qui accueillait les spectateurs. Et il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les fauteuils dorés étaient tous vides, ce qui n'était jamais le cas en temps normal. Il se trouvait toujours un spectateur assis en leurs seins, qui bien souvent, avait dû sortir précipitamment pour répondre à un appel urgent. Et personne ne se trouvait derrière le comptoir d'accueil en marbre massif. Lors d'une représentation, il devait toujours y avoir quelqu'un pour accueillir les éventuels retardataires. Kurt le savait, il fréquentait les théâtres depuis qu'il avait pu sortir seul. Mais surtout, il n'entendait aucun son traverser les lourdes portes qui menaient à la salle de spectacle.

Il n'y avait aucune représentation, dans ce théâtre, ce soir là. Kurt n'avait même pas besoin de pousser les portes de la salle pour le vérifier. Le silence et l'absence de vie qui régnait en ces lieux étaient criants de vérité. Le jeune homme fouilla dans son sac et en sortit le papier sur lequel il avait noté l'adresse. Peut être avait-il mal lu ce qu'il avait écrit plus tôt. Mais après avoir consulté par deux fois le numéro du théâtre et son nom, il dû s'avouer qu'il était bien au bon endroit. Se pouvait-il que Rachel lui ait menti ? Ou peut-être le public avait-il quitté les lieux en apprenant que la grande Rachel Berry ne se produirait pas devant ce soir-là et serait remplacée par un Américain lambda ? Non, c'était impossible. L'explication devait être ailleurs. Mais, après la journée atroce qu'il venait de passer, Kurt n'avait pas la force de la chercher.

Puisqu'il était venu jusqu'à New York au milieu de la nuit et puisque Blaine ne l'attendait pas à la maison, Kurt n'eut pas envie de reprendre sa voiture et de retourner chez lui. Il décida, à tout hasard, d'essayer d'entrer dans la salle de théâtre. Si elle était ouverte, le jeune homme monterait sur la scène et interpréterait une chanson pour un public fantôme. Comme au temps où, quand il faisait parti du Glee Club, il allait dans l'auditorium et chantait pour extérioriser ses émotions. C'est ce qui lui avait toujours plut dans la musique : pouvoir dire autrement ce que l'on ressentait et pouvoir utiliser les mots que d'autres avaient déjà assemblés pour transmettre un message. Ce soir, il avait envie de chanter « _I don't believe you_ » de Pink, pour un Blaine absent.

Le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à ce que la porte cède sous la poussée de son bras. Il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise et bascula dans la salle. Deux rangées de lumière encadraient les marches qui descendaient vers la scène et diffusait une faible lumière, ce qui permit à Kurt de ne pas se trouver dans l'obscurité complète lorsque la lourde porte se ferma derrière lui avec un bruit sourd. L'ancien New Direction tourna la tête vers sa gauche, où se trouvaient les confortables sièges dans lesquels il s'était déjà plusieurs fois assis mais, et c'était ce à quoi il s'attendait, il ne vit personne. La déception l'envahit à l'idée que Rachel, comme Blaine, l'avait trahi ce soir. Il ne comprenait ni l'un ni l'autre, mais à l'instant, il voulait simplement chanter, occuper le plateau vide.

Kurt commença à descendre l'escalier, laissant sa main effleurer le dossier des sièges comme il avançait. Il lui semblait percevoir de légers chuchotements qui provenaient des coulisses mais lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour en être certain, il n'entendit rien qui troublait le silence du théâtre, si ce n'était sa propre respiration. Le jeune homme reprit sa marche, et comme il regardait ses pieds pour être certain de ne pas rater la marche, il remarqua que son lacet était défait. Il se pencha alors pour le renouer, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de vérifier encore une fois que ses précieuses chaussures n'étaient pas abîmées. Il était tellement furieux contre Blaine qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de faire attention à lever les pieds dans la courte allée gravillonnée qui menait à leur petite maison.

Lorsqu'il se releva, Kurt remarqua que la scène qu'une douce lumière envahissait lentement l'espace scénique. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers la régie pour voir s'il apercevait quelqu'un mais personne ne se trouvait dans la cabine, pas même une ombre. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brusquement et il concentra de nouveau son attention sur la scène, qui se trouvait encore à quelques mètres en contrebas. Pétrifié, il entendit de nouveau des chuchotements se heurter au silence, plus fortement cette fois. Puis les murmures se turent pour la seconde fois et il vit les rideaux qui dépassaient des coulisses onduler, comme si quelqu'un venait juste de les frôler. Kurt déglutit, et lentement, posa un pied sur la marche derrière lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans ce théâtre désert et ne voulait pas le savoir.

C'est alors qu'une voix s'éleva dans le silence devenu pesant, une voix que Kurt n'avait presque plus entendu depuis des mois. Un frisson parcouru la peau du jeune homme, le faisant frémir de la tête aux pieds et il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il avait fermé les yeux aux premières notes et n'osait pas les ouvrir de nouveau, de peur d'être déçu. Mais il était certain que la voix appartenait bien à Blaine. Kurt aurait reconnu ce timbre entre mille. Il l'avait tellement entendu, il avait passé des soirées entières à écouter son propriétaire faire des exercices pour l'améliorer. Il l'avait aimé plus qu'aucune autre, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pratiquement de son quotidien.

**There're no words to say**  
_(Il n'y a pas de mots pour dire)_

Pétrifié, Kurt vit Blaine sortir de la coulisse de gauche, vêtu d'un magnifique costume noir, et s'avancer vers l'avant de la scène. Son compagnon lui adressa un sourire et toute la colère qu'il ressentait pour Blaine s'évapora. Kurt sentit ses jambes trembler si violement qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait chuter. D'un geste maladroit, sa main s'accrocha au dossier de l'un des fauteuils. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Blaine, qui pour la première fois depuis longtemps, semblait le voir réellement. Son cœur battait désormais si vite que le jeune homme se demanda s'il n'allait pas faire éclater sa poitrine. Tandis que l'ancien New Direction respirait profondément pour tenter de se calmer, la voix de Blaine s'éleva de nouveau, plus fort, et le timbre d'un piano retentit.

**No words to convey**  
_(Pas de mots pour traduire)_

**This feeling inside I have for you**  
_(Ce que j'éprouve au plus profond de mon être)_

**Deep in my heart**  
(_Au plus profond de mon cœur)_

Le jeune homme vit soudain apparaître, sur les extrémités de la scène, les personnes qui lui étaient le plus chères. Il y avait Burt, Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Britanny et Tina. Tous vêtus de très élégantes tenues, ils vinrent former une ligne derrière Blaine et leurs voix se joignirent à la sienne, afin de créer un échos à ses paroles. A peine conscient de ses gestes, car toute son attention était tournée vers Blaine, Kurt reprit sa marche silencieuse vers le plateau. Peu lui importait maintenant que ses chaussures puissent être abîmées, où que sa journée ait été éprouvante. Seul comptait le fait que l'homme qu'il aimait était devant lui et le regardait et souriait, pour la première fois depuis un temps qui avait semblé infini à Kurt.

**Save from the guards**  
_(Libre des chaînes)_

**Of intellect and reason**  
_(De l'intellect et de la raison)_

**Leaving me at a loss**  
_(Me privant)_

**For words to express my feelings**

_(Des mots suceptibles d'exprimer les sentiments)_

**Deep in my heart**  
_(Que j'éprouve au plus profond de mon cœur)_

Le pas de Kurt s'accéléra et les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues du jeune homme. La scène qui se jouait devant lui faisait remonter de nombreux souvenirs dans son esprit. Combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé, à McKinley, à regarder et écouter Blaine chanter sur une scène vide ? Il ne pouvait les compter. Il y avait aimé ces moments plus qu'aucun autres car alors, il avait l'impression que la voix de Blaine ne s'adressait qu'à lui. Dans ces instants, il n'y avait plus que Kurt et Blaine, le regard ancré dans celui de l'autre, peut importe ce qui pouvait arriver autour. Et aujourd'hui, c'était à nouveau le cas.

**Look at me losing control**  
_(Regarde-moi qui perds la maîtrise de moi-même)_

**Thinking I had a hold**  
_(Qui pensais l'avoir)_

Kurt Hummel, maintenant près de la scène, se maudissait de n'avoir pas pensé que s'il ne pouvait mettre des mots sur ce qui s'était insinué entre lui et Blaine, ce dernier utiliserait la musique. Tôt ou tard. Tous deux avaient toujours usés de la chanson pour se parler quand ils ne pouvaient dire leurs sentiments et leur pensée. Cela avait été le cas lorsque que Kurt avait flirté avec Chandler et que Blaine, trop furieux pour lui parler, avait chanté « It's not right, but it's OK ». Maintenant, Blaine semblait vouloir rassurer Kurt sur la puissance de son amour avec cette chanson et lui signifiait que tout allait bien. Et Kurt ne demandait qu'à y croire.

**But with feelings this strong**  
_(Mais avec des sentiments aussi forts)_

**I'm no longer the master**  
_(Je ne suis plus maître)_

**Of my emotions**  
_(De mes émotions)_

* * *

N'oubliez pas que rien n'est jamais définitif avec moi. Vous pourriez être surpris au prochain chapitre, comme ne pas l'être. Suspence.


	3. La collision

**Note de l'auteur :** La suite. La fin. Six mois plus tard. Pardon. Et merci pour tout ce qui entoure cette fiction, reviews, follows & favoris.

* * *

Alors que Blaine plaçait la note finale de la chanson, Kurt arriva près de la scène. Un immense sourire gravé sur son visage, le jeune homme vit son compagnon s'avancer vers lui en silence et lui tendre une main, afin qu'il puisse le rejoindre sur le plateau. Kurt s'y accrocha, le cœur battant, sans qu'il sache si c'était à cause de la surprise ou simplement de sa main dans celle de Blaine. Il devinait ce qui allait suivre et, bien qu'il attende cela depuis maintenant une éternité, cela le terrorisait au plus haut point. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard paniqué à son père, qui lui répondit par un sourire à peine perceptible. Alors, Kurt inspira profondément, et avant qu'il ne le réalise, il se retrouva debout devant la salle vide, la main de Blaine serrant toujours la sienne.

Son compagnon attrapa son autre main et le cœur de Kurt sursauta doucement. Puis, les doigts de Blaine pressèrent les siens, tandis que le châtain luttait contre lui même pour ne pas entraîner le jeune homme dans une étreinte puissante qui aurait certainement pu le briser. Pendant des mois, il avait vainement cherché l'amour de Blaine, comme un enfant cherche la lueur dans le noir et soudain, toute cette lumière qui se déversait sur lui l'aveuglait. Il pouvait sentir la présence de ses proches et devinait les sanglots de Rachel et Tina, les yeux mouillés de son père et de Finn ou encore le sourire éclatant de Brittany ou Mercedes. Mais rien ne comptait plus pour lui que le corps tremblant de Blaine à quelques centimètres du sien et son parfum envoûtant que Kurt lui empruntait parfois, pour avoir la sensation que son compagnon était à ses côtés, à chaque seconde. Blaine qui était vraiment avec lui, pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps.

- Kurt…

La voix de Blaine était rauque et un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale du châtain.

- Je…

- Laisse moi parler, s'il te plait.

Le dos de la main gauche de Blaine se détacha de la sienne afin de venir essuyer les larmes qui roulaient toujours sur la joue de Kurt. Ce dernier n'osait pas croiser ses iris mordorées parce qu'il était terrorisé à l'idée de s'écrouler sur le parquet de la scène, le corps secoué par les sanglots.

- Ces derniers temps n'ont pas été faciles.

Les mots avaient été soufflés afin qu'ils ne parviennent qu'aux seules oreilles de Kurt, qui hocha la tête silencieusement, sans lever les yeux du sol, doutant de plus en plus du fait que ses jambes le porteraient encore longtemps.

- Si nous somme tous rassemblés dans ce théâtre vide ce soir, reprit Blaine d'une voix tremblante en se tournant vers leurs amis, c'est parce que je souhaite que vous soyez tous les témoins de la promesse que je m'apprête à faire à l'homme qui partage ma vie depuis six ans.

Les six têtes acquiescèrent et Rachel étouffa un sanglot plus bruyant que les précédents. Kurt sentit le bras de Blaine s'enrouler autour de sa taille, avant de l'attirer vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent et qu'il sente son souffle sur ses lèvres. Et soudain, Kurt réalisa qu'une colère sourde palpitait dans sa poitrine parce que Blaine ne pouvait pas faire cela après l'avoir repoussé hors de sa vie durant des jours trop nombreux pour être comptés. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire sans même s'excuser, sans même songer que son cœur était meurtri. Alors, ses muscles se contractèrent et il eut envie de pousser Blaine loin de lui et de quitter cet endroit en courant. Et le bras de son compagnon se serra plus étroitement autour de sa taille, parce qu'il était conscient des pensées qui s'agitaient dans l'esprit de Kurt. Et le châtain l'entendit murmurer, seulement pour lui :

- Fais-moi confiance.

- Tu n'étais pas là, Blaine.

La douleur se mélangeait avec la colère.

- Tu n'étais pas là, et j'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais plus.

Kurt n'osait toujours pas regarder le visage de Blaine mais il sentit une larme tomber sur sa clavicule. Et il comprit soudain qu'il se trompait, qu'il n'était certainement pas celui qui avait souffert le plus de cette longue séparation que son compagnon avait imposé. Alors, les mains du châtain se nouèrent dans la nuque de Blaine et il laissa ses index glisser le long de la peau chaude et douce de son cou tandis que sa colère s'évanouissait doucement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Fais-moi confiance, Kurt, répéta Blaine.

Alors, le châtain inspira profondément et choisit de faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait.

- Je te fais confiance.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, à leur droite, et Blaine se redressa lentement avant d'être imité par Kurt, qu'une force invisible semblait empêcher de croiser le regard de son compagnon et dont les yeux restaient obstinément concentré sur le menton de Blaine.

- Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande ce que serait ma vie si tu n'avais pas descendu les marches de la Dalton Academy au même moment que moi. Je ne serais certainement pas la personne qui se tient devant toi. Parce que ton amour, Kurt, m'enveloppe et me rend meilleur chaque seconde qui passe. Tu es une personne exceptionnelle, celle qui comprend jusqu'à mes silences et mon affection pour les nœuds papillons.

Kurt eut un petit rire tremblant. Les déclarations d'amour de Blaine étaient rares et maladroites, et celle-ci était certainement la pire de toute. Et par conséquent, la plus merveilleuse.

- Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, je te jure de toujours considérer que tu es le plus bel homme sur terre, même quand tu seras en jogging ou malade. Et de ne jamais grogner parce que tu passes trop de temps dans la salle de bain.

Les lèvres de Blaine se posèrent doucement sur celles de Kurt.

- Je te promets de toujours écouter vraiment chacun de tes mots, même lorsque je rentrerai fatigué ou énervé. Parce que lorsque tu parles, il me semble que ce sont toutes les étoiles du ciel qui s'agitent et sonnent.

Les lèvres de Blaine furent de nouveau sur les siennes, plus longtemps cette fois, et Kurt songea qu'elles avaient le goût des larmes de ses larmes.

- Je te fais le serment d'essayer d'être une meilleure personne chaque jour, afin de t'aimer comme tu le mérites. De veiller sur toi, comme si tu pouvais te briser au moindre choc.

Encore la bouche de Blaine contre la sienne, cette bouche dont Kurt ne se lassait pas et dont une simple pression sur sa peau était plus puissante que tous les mots qui existaient.

- Je m'engage à rester fort quand tu ne le seras plus assez, quand tout semblera se lier contre nous. A ne jamais t'oublier, même si la distance entre nous dépasse les limites de la physique. A te surprendre encore et encore, pour que tu ne cesses de penser que je suis extraordinaire. Parce que tu me rends unique.

Kurt ferma ses paupières, provoquant la chute de quelques larmes chaudes, attendant que les lèvres de Blaine papillonnent encore sur les siennes mais rien ne se produisit et il sentit le bras de son compagnon s'écarter de sa taille. Son cœur s'élança dans un rythme fou, et il eut soudain peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, de ceux qui paraissent si réels qu'ils en deviennent douloureux aux réveil. Il ne supporterait pas de s'éveiller dans leur lit vide, après avoir entendu Blaine lui dire toutes ses paroles qui semblaient émerger du plus profond de son âme. Ce serait comme le perdre une seconde fois, et Kurt n'en aurait pas la force. Mais la voix de Blaine s'éleva dans les airs, plus rauque que jamais, même lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, unissant leurs corps et leurs âmes.

- Regarde moi, Kurt.

Ce n'était pas un ordre mais plutôt une supplication et le châtain ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Blaine, un genoux à terre, devant lui. Son regard bleu glissa sur l'écrin pourpre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts tremblants et remonta jusqu'à ses iris mordorées. Et alors, Kurt vit les ombres qui dansaient lentement et son estomac se contracta brutalement. L'ancien Warblers n'était pas heureux en cet instant. Extrêmement ému mais pas heureux. Il pouvait duper leurs amis en appliquant un sourire sur son visage, mais il ne pouvait tromper le châtain. Et Kurt réalisa que c'était certainement la raison pour laquelle il ne le laissait plus approcher de lui : parce que Blaine n'avait pas voulu que son compagnon ne remarque qu'il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs d'une tristesse noire. Voir que Blaine ne montrait aucun signe de joie était douloureux mais lire la peine et la douleur dans ses yeux arrachait la poitrine de Kurt. Et cela, Blaine le savait.

- Veux-tu m'épouser, Kurt ? Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

Le dernier mot n'était qu'un souffle et cela ne fit qu'augmenter les craintes du châtain. Mais, lorsque la réponse franchit ses lèvres, il était conscient qu'il se fichait éperdument de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière les yeux de Blaine finalement. Parce qu'il était prêt à l'affronter avec lui.

- Oui, Blaine. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Pour toujours et à jamais.

L'anneau d'argent trouva sa place autour de l'annulaire, et Blaine lui sourit tandis que les ombres s'éclipsaient quelques instants dans ses yeux. Et avant que Kurt n'ait eu le temps de formuler une pensée concrète dans son esprit, les bras de son compagnon se nouèrent autour de sa taille et sa tête se posa dans le creux de son épaule. Des applaudissements sonores résonnèrent aux oreilles du châtain et quelqu'un cria quelque chose, peut être Finn. Kurt passa ses mains autour des épaules de Blaine, donnant certainement à leur étreinte un aspect totalement ridicule mais cela importait peu. Kurt voulait simplement toucher le corps de Blaine aussi largement qu'il le pouvait, pour lui signifier qu'il était avec lui, qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensembles. Leurs amis bavardaient maintenant gaiement, n'osant visiblement pas troubler les deux jeunes hommes, et le châtain embrassa tendrement la peau fine sous l'oreille de Blaine.

- J'ai un cancer foudroyant, Kurt, souffla soudain Blaine dans son cou. Les médecins m'avaient donné six mois. Il m'en reste trois. Simplement le temps de faire ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire depuis ce jour où tu as chanté Blackbird : t'embrasser devant l'autel.

Les larmes redoublèrent sur les joues de Kurt, et la douleur qui le foudroya durant un millième de seconde fut tellement violente qu'il manqua presque de rendre son dernier repas sur les planches du théâtre. Mais il ne le montra pas car il savait que Blaine n'avait pas besoin de partager sa souffrance.

- Blaine…

- Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches, parce que je ne supportais pas l'idée que tu portes ce fardeau, mon fardeau. Alors, j'ai tout fait afin de t'éviter pour que tu ne puisses le lire sur mon visage.

- Blaine…

- Pardon, Kurt. Pardon.

Son compagnon renifla dans son cou et Kurt le serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, à s'en briser les os. A s'en briser le cœur.

- Je serai avec toi, Blaine. Jusqu'à ton dernier souffle et au delà. Parce que je t'aime et que rien n'arrêtera cela.


End file.
